1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lighting systems and control devices compatible with demand control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy management systems have gained attention in recent years with the stabilization of power grids and increase in freedom in the energy market. For example, a demand control system is known which predicts consumer power usage (demand) and controls electrical devices (e.g., air conditioners and lights) belonging to the consumer to keep power usage from exceeding the consumer's contract demand (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-240032).